


Tongue Tied

by Zelinxia



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fai's bedroom eyes, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinxia/pseuds/Zelinxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’re still days when Fai puts his tongue to mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a commissioned art [here](http://chocotaur.tumblr.com/post/45428068660/livestream-sketch-commission-kurogane-getting-a%22) (link NSFW).

For a long time, Kurogane detested Fai’s tongue. The blond spoke too much nonsense: insincere and hollow words. He’d wanted nothing more to shut the mage up by running after him with his long sword out and swinging. Later there wasn’t much he could do against Fai’s cold, sharp tongue. All he did was fight back and let Fai feed from his wrist. It was warm and wet as it was to be expected, but it didn’t feel sensual and inviting at all. In the end though, he managed to have his revenge by silencing the idiot ( _his idiot_ ) at opportune moments by kissing him, thoroughly and deeply. 

But there were still moments to this day when Fai would use his tongue for mischief. Like now. 

Kurogane gripped the bed sheet tighter, his knuckles turning white. His legs twitched as Fai went deeper, pockets of soft breaths tickling and warm and wet tongue lacing every inch of his hardened cock. He had his other hand tangled through Fai’s soft hair, wisps of them brushing against his inner thighs as he grunted and guided Fai down further. When Fai performed fellatio on him the first time, Kurogane’s pride was fickle as ever and he refused to cave in and let out any noises of pleasure immediately. But over time and the quick improvements of Fai’s deliverance, Kurogane knew better. There was no point in holding it in. He let out any noises his heart-racing chest and addled brain produced. Fai was that _damn good_. 

Some more minutes passed. Then, Fai engulfed it all completely in his mouth, along his throat. His hips bucked in tandem and a loud whimper escaped from his lips. Fai didn’t stop there. He sucked harder, faster. Kurogane felt blood pulsing in his ears and cheeks as the warmth in his belly pooled further south. His breathing grew heavier and ragged, his toes curled as he used all his might to keep his body from falling back on the bed. He felt Fai rubbing a thumb over the spot where inner thigh meets the groin, pressing it. Kurogane’s whimpering turned into several strangled whines and they grew louder and louder as Fai swept his tongue with gusto. 

He could feel it coming, feel the burning heat of Fai’s tongue along his flesh and sending nerves on fire. Deeper, _harder_ , faster faster faster _faster ohgodsIcanfeelitI’mgoingto – I’m going to…_

Fai then withdrew, his lips drawing a loud _smack_ along the tip of his shaft. Before his body and erection could cool down, the blond eyed his bedmate. Mischief and playfulness twinkled in his blue eyes, causing Kurogane to blush ridiculously redder. It didn’t help with how Fai was presenting himself between his legs, soft hair pooling over his round, kiss-enticing shoulders. 

_Damn tease._

Not letting go of his bedroom gaze, Fai then smiled wickedly and licked the entire head. _Slowly._

It was enough to make Kurogane lose total control.

He let out a mangled cry as he came, unwittingly into Fai’s mouth. The blond choked on some and then let go. Kurogane breathed hard and fell back on the bed, exhausted. It took some time until he could feel the blood coming back into his brain and he could see and hear better. The image of Fai’s sultry gaze still haunted him. Well that was an amazing climax. 

Fai lay down next to him and smiled teasingly.

“Good?” he said.

Kurogane was too tired to say anything. But the large grin on his face ought to be good for him.

_Damn tongue._


End file.
